1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate and a multilayer circuit board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, high density packages (multi-chip packages) having a structure in which a plurality of insulating substrates with built-in LSI chips and/or memories is laminated have been used for mounting high density packaging of electronic components.
Such an insulating substrate has conductive material provided in penetration holes formed in the thickness direction thereof, and through-holes of which electrically connecting the top surface side and the back surface side of the circuit board are formed of the conductive material.
Such insulating substrate is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-218282. The contents of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-218282 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety